The Artificial One
by Jenaisis-Sama
Summary: What if Vexen had created something different from the Riku Replica? AU.


A/N: I don't own Kingdom Hearts, but I do own Xenon.

Vexen let out a cry of triumph as the artificial heart he had created began to pulse into life. He had been working on creating a heart from nothing for a while now and he had only just succeeded. A body began to form around the heart, just as Vexen had calculated it would. Now, there was a teenaged boy with long orange hair lying on his examinations table, out cold. Since he was in a coma the examinations would have to come later. Much to the Chilly Academic's displeasure, the boy was still not awake after several days. He considered shaking him awake, but he didn't want to risk causing any damage to his prize subject. So he began to move onto other things, and wait till he came to.

The teen awoke one day when Vexen was coming back from the meeting. He found his lab in total disarray, and his experiment was backed up against a wall, completely naked save for the blanket that Vexen had put over him to keep him warm, and his eyes were wide and panicky. It took a while for the Chilly Academic to calm the boy down, as it was clear that he couldn't read, write or speak English yet. He resolved to solve this problem as soon as possible, but first he had to feed the boy, as he was looking a bit thin and peaky. Vexen offered a range of foods to the teen and once he had taught the boy how to eat, said experiment ate everything Vexen set down in front of him.

"Well, that's a good start." said Vexen, watching the boy scarf down an egg bagel. Progress on speaking was slow, but Vexen taught him a few basic phrases, and then examined his body. It was very athletic, and Vexen noted that his fingers were longer than normal, and his eyes were a blood red.

After the examination the experiment began to develop quickly and soon desired to leave the lab and see what was out there. Of course, Vexen had forbidden it as the boy's biological processes were not fully functional yet. He did, however, get the boy his own Organization cloak.

"I need a name." said the experiment after one particularly long day. Vexen raised an eyebrow, he had never actually thought about naming his prize subject, he just referred to him as 'boy'.

"Well, what do you suggest?"

"I like Xenon. I read it in one of your books." replied the teen. This was true, as Vexen had come back to the lab one day to find him knee-deep in his various scientific texts.

"Ah, the chemical compound. That's interesting. Xenon it is, then."

It wasn't long before Vexen had to reveal Xenon's presence to the other members of the Organization.

"I have managed to create a human from literally nothing." said the Chilly Academic with a smug grin on his face. He then explained everything about Xenon to his fellow members, from the fact he still didn't know much about the world to his liking for egg bagels.

"Can we come and see him?" asked Roxas excitedly. Vexen frowned.

"Unfortunately, no. His immune system has not fully developed yet and I don't want him catching any horrible diseases."

Xemnas looked intrigued. "What abilities does he possess?" he asked.

"Well, sir, if my calculations are correct, he should have power over light, darkness and twilight, and he should be able to wield two artificial Keyblades."

"You will report to me when he is ready to see the world, Vexen."

"Yes, sir."

Vexen returned to the lab to find that Xenon wasn't there.

"Oh dear."

Xenon, meanwhile, was outside fighting strange black creatures. He found he could shoot beams of light from his hands and summon two key-shaped swords, which he liked to show off with. One had a black hilt with a grey shaft and on the end it had the same symbol that Xenon had seen on the wall in the lab. The other one had a silver hilt with a bronze shaft, and what looked like a crown on the end.

There was a clapping sound from overhead and Xenon turned round to see who it was. It was someone dressed in the exact same cloak as he was, and they looked to be about the same age he was. The person was sitting on the ledge of the large building.

"Who are you?" asked Xenon warily.

"I'm Roxas, and you must be Xenon." replied the Key of Destiny, throwing back his hood. "Those were some pretty smooth moves there with those Keyblades."

"What are Keyblades?" asked the experiment, curious.

"These." replied Roxas, summoning his Oathkeeper and Oblivion.

"Care to spar?"

"If you insist…" replied Xenon.

Roxas grinned creepily before standing up and launching himself at Xenon.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: Pretty good, if I do say so myself. I'm going to end the story there, so if you want to know more about him you'll have to read my other stories. Muahahaha!


End file.
